Em um castelo em Gandara
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Hiei e Yomi? Seria possivel algo assim? Nem nos piores pesadelos de Kurama ele conseguiria imaginar perder o amado para o pervertido rei de Gandara. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Em um castelo em Gandara**

**Capitulo I**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

_Nota: Presente pra Sandy Youko. Minha mestra, minha fofa que eu amo mtoooooo... a pessoa que me apavora com os papos pervertidos. __Sandy, te adoro! __Espero que goste do fic... agora que eu sai do primeiro capitulo, quem sabe os proximos eu te entrego mais rapido... Ah, e bjos especiais pro Kamui que leu o fic antes de todo mundo e ficou dando os pitacos dele..._

Lábios úmidos deslizaram pela boca de Kurama. O desejo incontrolável tomou conta do Kitsune que não pensou em mais nada que não fosse entregar-se aquela angustia que nutria seu ser e deixava ansioso seu corpo. Suas mãos deslizaram em busca do corpo do companheiro e se estreitaram contra a pele quente do amado...

A língua do koorime adentrou sua boca o fazendo gemer. E quando o membro rígido do youkai do fogo imitou a língua ele só pode gritar na efervescente vontade de fazer amor.

-Hiei- balbuciou baixinho.

-Shuiichi, acorde.

A voz da senhora Shiori entrou pelos ouvidos de Kurama e lhe arrancou do sonho sensual que estava tendo com o koorime. Ele encarou a mãe apreensivo e tentou se localizar. Seus olhos se chocaram com a claridade e percebeu que estava no quarto. Tateou a cama pra ter a garantia que realmente se encontrava ali e triste ficou quando percebeu que realmente o sonho que estava tendo não passava exatamente disso: um sonho.

-Estava falando enquanto dormia meu filho... –ela disse se sentando na cama e lhe dando um calmante.

Youko estivera doente já fazia dois dias. Tivera uma forte gripe e seu corpo humano não resistiu. Após beber o liquido que a mãe lhe dera para tomar, ele descansou a cabeça no travesseiro. Estava abatido, sem ânimos e força. Quando youkai não ficava doente. Era estranho sentir que agora estava indefeso contra as mais frágeis doenças humanas.

Ele fechou os olhos na esperança vã de voltar ao seu sonho. Um sonho quente com Hiei. O mesmo Hiei que não aparecia a mais de uma semana e que não viera ver Kurama doente. Lógico que o belo Kitsune se ressentia pela falta de demonstração de sentimentos do irmão de Yukina, mas mesmo assim não conseguia sentir raiva. Na sua mente tentava encontrar justificativas para o koorime não ter aparecido ate àquela hora... Provavelmente ele estava ocupado com alguma atividade imposta por Mukuro e nem devia saber que seu amante se encontrava enfermo.

Mais tarde o cansaço venceu o belo rapaz de olhos esmeraldas e ele voltou a dormir. Desta vez sem sonhos, apenas com a dorzinha pelo corpo, fruto da sua doença.

Perto dali, em um prédio Hiei descansava. O belo moreno, deitado contra um pilar de concreto era uma bela visão. Mas ele não tinha consciência disso. Quantas vezes se perguntou o motivo do youko o ter como amante. Não conseguia acreditar na verdade dos sentimentos do namorado. Era muito estranho que um demônio que pudesse ter um Yomi como companheiro se encantasse por alguém sem atrativos como o koorime.

Hiei não percebia que seu complexo de inferioridade sempre tornava a sua relação com Kurama algo desequilibrado. Não conseguia enxergar o amor simplesmente porque também não conseguia se amar. Mas ... se existisse uma prova... Se houvesse uma maneira da verdade aparecer talvez tudo entre eles mudasse. Um teste. A palavra passou pela mente do Koorime como se fosse um relâmpago aplacando todas as reações do youkai.

Ele nunca conseguiria ter certeza do que Kurama sentia sem fazer um teste. Um teste que poderia colocar em risco a sua relação e ao mesmo tempo podia destruir sua vida. O que faria se Kurama falhasse no seu teste? Como reagiria a certeza da indiferença do kitsune? Mas ele tinha que arriscar! Nada podia ser feito, nenhuma esperança para o futuro podia ocupar sua mente enquanto ele não pudesse confiar inteiramente no demônio ladrão.

Para o plano dar certo seria necessária a ajuda de alguém. E não poderia ser Mukuro porque ela poderia confundir as intenções de Hiei. O Koorime começou então a arquitetar a maneira que procederia e quem o auxiliaria. E ali naquele úmido e frio prédio em construção, ele fez o que jamais pensou em fazer... Iria armar contra seu único amor.

-Senhor Yomi, o senhor Hiei esta no seu escritório e gostaria de lhe falar.

Yomi sentou-se na cama intrigado. O empregado jamais o acordaria tão cedo de manhã para algo que não fosse urgente.

-Ele disse do que se tratava?

A resposta não veio. E Yomi sabia o motivo. Ele puxara as cobertas e se levantara. Estava nu. Aliais, sempre dormia desta maneira e isso provavelmente deixou seu mais novo empregado de olhos arregalados.Não seria uma surpresa...Aliais, não podia culpar o jovem porque Yomi tinha consciência que qualquer ser vivo se excitava ao ver seu corpo perfeito e seu pênis avantajado.

-Avise a Hiei que eu irei encontrá-lo dentro de meia hora.

O rei de Gandara foi até o banheiro tomar banho e sorriu ao perceber que o empregado ainda não havia se movido. Talvez devesse dar uma lição deliciosa no jovenzinho. Mas isso teria que esperar, porque naquele momento existiam duas coisas mais importantes: a sua curiosidade para saber o que Hiei queria e seu banho matinal.

Quando o liquido começou a descer por seu corpo esculpido ele pensou em Kurama. A água era tão quente quando os lábios do Youko. E pensar que já teve noites memoráveis com aquele demônio safado. Era inacreditável pensar que aquele mesmo sem vergonha agora era o puro e recatado Shuiichi. O mesmo youkai que transava com quatro ou cinco na mesma noite em surubas interminaveis agora era o fiel e decente humano ruivo. Mas o irônico é que até este humano delicado atiçava as fantasias de Yomi. Ele queria Kurama. E queria Shuiichi também...

Nestes pensamentos seus dedos procuraram o membro já duro que se erguia majestoso e audacioso pelas suas pernas.

Meia hora depois Yomi se apresentou no escritório. Hiei não se levantou quando ele adentrou a sala e continuou sentado em uma poltrona, apenas o olhando com um olhar de desdém.

O Yokai de cabelos longos e negros sorriu com o canto da boca e observou bem o seu rival. Não sabia o que aquele koorime insignificante tinha pra despertar um lado tão sensível em Kurama. O que ele tinha feito pra conseguir a lealdade e fidelidade do raposa? O corpo dele não era grande e forte como o Kitsune gostava, mas devia ter algo especial lá pra ter feito Kurama se apaixonar. E Yomi pensou que seria gostoso ter acesso a este "algo".

-E então Hiei? O que queria falar comigo?

-Você não imagina o que seja?

O tom da voz do Koorime era extremamente sensual. Isso excitou Yomi. Ele tinha um defeito terrível. Era o fato de qualquer coisa relacionada à sensualidade o despertar.

-Não... Não tenho idéia do que o amante de Youko Kurama quer comigo.

Yomi tentou ser seco, mas sua voz saiu chorosa. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Até Hiei ele queria agora? Tinha homens na sua cama todas as noites. Às vezes mais de um. E agora estava ali, prestes a convidar o namorado do seu único amor verdadeiro pra transar.

O Jovem empregado chegou com o chá e observou malicioso a cena. Pegou o bule e despejou o chá nas xícaras. Logo o cheio aromatizante invadiu a sala. Ele serviu Hiei e após colocou a peça de porcelana branca nas mãos do seu rei. Seus dedos se tocaram e Yomi sorriu malicioso.

-Obrigado Hynde!

Yomi não precisava de olhos pra saber o quanto o empregado poderia diverti-lo. Tinha quase a mesma altura dele próprio e as formas já eram bem masculinas. Devia ter no máximo uns 20 anos. E devia ser virgem também.

Nada daquela cena passou despercebido por Hiei. Ele havia notado a atitude do empregado e do senhor de Gandara.

-E Kuronoe?- Hiei perguntou

Yomi sentou-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira antes de responder.

-Cansei dele. Como cansei de todos os meus amantes comuns. Sexo com a mesma pessoa, sempre... Tem uma hora que perde a graça.

Yomi tocou em um ponto fundamental da conversa. Agora ela não teria como ser formal ou discreta. As coisas seriam ditas de maneira clara e profunda. Yomi e Hiei sabiam que nenhum deles podiam fugir disso.

-Eu não acho-falou diretamente Hiei.

-Com um amante como Kurama eu também não acharia. Mas tente trocar um pouco de parceiro. Vai perceber que depois de alguns meses com sexo sempre com a mesma pessoa se torna rotineiro.

-Sempre existem novas posições. – retalhou Hiei

-Até a malicia perde a graça.

-Sexo é um jogo e este jogo pode ter várias alternativas só depende dos jogadores.

A maneira como Yomi falava já estava incomodando o Koorime. Hiei tomou um gole de chá e após colocar o pires sobre a mesinha disparou:

-De Kurama você nunca cansou. Sei que já transaram muitas vezes, mas mesmo assim você ainda o quer.

Yomi não apareceu abalado.

-Eu já disse que Kurama como amante faz a situação ficar diferente.

Os dois Youkais se encararam. Dois seres tão diferentes, mas com o coração batendo da mesma maneira. Dois apaixonados por um youkai que naquele momento estava doente em seu leito, sem que nenhum deles soubesse disso.

-Eu vim te propor um negócio de seu interesse.

-E qual é o negocio de meu interesse?- perguntou Yomi divertido.

Hiei se sentiu mal por ter que falar de seus sentimentos na frente de Yomi, mas não havia outra maneira.

-Eu quero testar Kurama. Quero saber o porque ele esta comigo. Se Kurama demonstrar que apenas esta se divertindo, eu saio do seu caminho e deixo-o livre para você retornar aos braços dele.

Yomi quase engasgou com o chá. Como assim Hiei não sabia o porque Kurama estava com ele? Será que aquele Youkai seria tão estúpido pra não perceber que o Kitsune estava apaixonado.

-Você me surpreende Hiei! –balbuciou

-Eu sei.

-E o que faz você achar que eu vou aceitar ser usado?

-Você poderá vencer nossa batalha fria, Yomi. Já falei que se Kurama sentir algo por você eu me retiro da luta pelo coração dele.

-Você não acha que esta arriscando demais?

-Tenho consciência de tudo que posso perder...

Yomi molhou os lábios já disposto a aceitar. Só tinha a ganhar com este plano maluco. Mesmo que Hiei descobrisse a verdade dos sentimentos do seu Youkai, ele ainda teria a vantagem de ter o Koorime consigo até esta descoberta, e quem sabe enfim saber o porque de Kurama ser tão doente de amor pelo baixinho.

-E de que maneira você pretende descobrir a verdade Hiei?

-Você quer que eu te diga ou te mostre?

Yomi sorriu sabendo que agora as coisas realmente estavam de acordo com o que ele queria.

Continua...


	2. Capitulo II

**Em um castelo em Gandara**

**Capitulo II**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

A brisa suave tocou o rosto adormecido de Kurama. Ele mexeu-se devagar sobre os lençóis, acordando e se perguntou mentalmente o porque de sua mãe abrir a janela do seu quarto. Desde que havia pegado aquela virose, há duas semanas, ele sentia-se cansado e sempre com frio. Talves ela só quisesse ajudar o filho, dando a ele um pouco de ar fresco.

Já estava bem melhor do que imaginava, mas um pouco do seu desanimo se devia ao fato de o Koorime amado não ter aparecido quando ele mais precisava e queria.

O vento vindo da janela agitou suas madeixas ruivas. Apesar do frio sentido ele gostou da sensação. Talves fosse melhor parar de se martirizar e tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa fresca e ir ver os amigos. Podia ir jogar algo com Yusuke ou tomar um sorvete com Botan. Seria bom pra ele encontrar-se com pessoas queridas e se divertir. Talves tirasse do pensamento aquela atitude de Hiei.

Quando um outro sopro mais forte soprou pela janela ele sentiu que algo estava errado. O cheiro! Vinha um cheiro estranho de dentro do seu quarto... Um odor que qualquer raposa poderia identificar! Mukuro!

Seus olhos abriram-se rapidamente e ele sentou-se na cama com a mesma precisão. Viu então num canto mais afastado, sobre uma poltrona, com um ar ressentido, a mulher que ele detestava.

Tranqüilamente a guerreira o observou e sorriu. Kurama agitando-se na cama tentou em vão encontrar as roupas.

-Olá Youko.- Ela cumprimentou arrogante.

Era só o que faltava, pensou Kurama. Além de Hiei não vir vê-lo ainda tinha que suportar esta mulher.

-O que você quer?

-Vim olhar com meus próprios olhos a sua decadência.

-Decadência?- Kurama guspiu as palavras-O que você acha que é? Acha que estou decadente só porque peguei uma gripe de ningens? Isso é normal, porque estou num corpo humano.

-Uma gripe?- Ela parecia surpresa

-Sim, somente uma virose.

Ela então sorriu. Dobrando as pernas de uma maneira sensual, olhou Kurama com um olhar superior.

-Você é detestável Kurama Youko.

Ele irritou-se com a ofensa. Quem ela pensava que era pra invadir seu quarto, acordá-lo de seu descanso e ainda o xingar?

-Detestável é você Mukuro.

Ela então se levantou. Dê pé em sua frente parecia uma figura imponente e forte, mas Kurama sabia que ela não era tudo isso. Ele ainda era superior. Não só na força como na agilidade e raciocínio.

-Você me tomou Hiei por pura maldade.

Ele teve vontade de rir. Que idiota esta mulher que nunca percebeu que Kurama nunca usou Hiei. Que sempre amou aquele demoniozinho do fogo e agora daria a vida pra estar do lado dele.

-Você nunca vai perceber o que existe entre nós, não é Mukuro? Não roubei Hiei de você, ate porque ele nunca foi seu. Ao contrario. Ele é meu, sempre foi e sempre será.

O semblante de Mukuro não se transfigurou em ódio como Kurama imaginou que ela faria. Ao contrario. Seus olhos indicaram uma surpresa e ela molhou os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que pensava rápido.

-Não entendo...

Agora quem se surpreendeu foi Youko. O que ela não entendia?Que duas pessoas podem se amar apesar das diferenças, distancias ou sonhos?

-Achei que estivesse doente por causa de Hiei. Mas chego aqui e você me diz que esta apenas com gripe. Se o amasse de verdade estaria desesperado, assim como eu estou.

Mas o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Deus, claro... Hiei não tinha aparecido desde que ficara doente. Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa com o koorime. Kurama repreendeu-se mentalmente pela ignorância. Ele então saiu da cama e segurou firmes os braços de Mukuro.

-O que aconteceu com Hiei?

-Você não sabe?

-Claro que não – ele gritou- diga de uma vez!

-Ele arrumou um novo amante...

O baque foi muito forte. Kurama percebeu neste momento que seria mais fácil pra ele que Hiei tivesse morrido, mas dividi-lo com alguém era uma dor insuportável demais para suportar.

-Mentira!

-Não minto! Se duvidas vá atrás de informações. No Makai não se fala em outra coisa.

-Não pode ser! Ele me ama!

Então ela gargalhou. Kurama teve gana de espancá-la, mas sabia que jamais faria isso. De toda maneira, sempre sentiu pena de Mukuro porque sabia o quão sincero eram os sentimentos da mulher por Hiei. Mas ele também amava Hiei, e não hesitou em brigar pelo amor do koorime. E até aquele momento tinha certeza de que era correspondido apesar do que Mukuro tinha acabado de falar.

-Deve ser algum engano, Hiei não faria isso comigo.

-Bom querido...Ele fez.

-Você mente! – ele repetiu já não com tanta convicção

-Não Kurama Youko! Todos sabem disso já. Se duvidar, vá ao Makai e tire as suas próprias conclusões.

Não, ela não mentia. Kurama percebia nos seus olhos que Mukuro não blefaria com algo assim. E ela havia vindo do Makai para ridicularizá-lo e acabava tendo a surpresa de que ele nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-Mas com quem? – ele perguntou piedoso.

Então ela começou a rir com vontade. Ela gargalhava tanto que parecia uma histérica. Kurama não conseguia ver onde estava toda a graça, porque afinal, pelo jeito Hiei não tinha voltado para os braços da mulher, mas então...

-Quem? –Ele perguntou desta vez com mais raiva e força

-Yomi... –ela sussurrou.

E neste momento Kurama perdeu suas forças.

Hynde tinha pernas bonitas e sedutoras, mas também eram pesadas e a maneira como ele as colocava sobre o corpo do koorime irritavam Hiei. Nessas ultimas duas semanas em que estava vivendo no castelo de Yomi, passava fazendo sexo com os dois demônios. Yomi era insaciável, e Hynde, seu empregado, um libertino de marca maior. E pensar que fora Hiei que o desvirginara na noite em que chegou ao castelo.

Sexo a tres. Yomi, Hynde e Hiei praticamente não saiam da cama e apesar de divertido, tudo aquilo já estava se tornando cansativo. O Koorime sentia falta das conversas após o amor que tinha com Kurama. Sentir o cheiro do Kitsune e falar de banalidades. Kurama tinha algo especial, ele tinha senso de humor e fazia Hiei rir e se sentir bem mesmo após o êxtase. Era isso exatamente o que não acontecia com Hynde e Yomi. Eles faziam sexo de uma maneira carnal, feroz e cheia de tesão. Mas quando acabava Hiei se sentia confuso e sozinho. Um grande vazio o preenchia e ele só conseguia se arrepender do que estava fazendo.

-Acordado amor?- Perguntou o jovem empregado de Yomi dando lhe um selinho nos lábios.

A reação repugnante foi imediata. Nem com Mukuro Hiei se sentia tão mal. O arrependimento da traição e a saudade de Kurama o fizeram levantar da cama que compartilhava com Hynde e se dirigir ao banheiro. Precisava de um banho. Queria limpar da pele os restos daquela noite de selvageria.

Quando a água fria caiu sobre seu corpo, um alivio repentino se instalou nele. Hiei esfregou com força o peito e um espelho (colocado propositalmente por Yomi, a fim de se observar tomando banho), fez Hiei perceber que estava com o corpo todo marcado de mordidas.

Logo ele desviou a atenção disso ao perceber uma mão grande, forte e macia descer por seu abdômen.

-Levantou cedo, querido...

A voz do Yomi chegou ao seus ouvidos lhe provocando um arrepio. Yomi era um excelente amante e despertava um forte desejo em Hiei, mas ele nunca seria o Kitsune.

-Estou com raiva. Seu empregado estúpido me mordeu ontem à noite e agora meu corpo esta todo marcado.

Sua queixa provocou um sorriso malicioso no demônio alto e ele lambeu os lábios de Hiei enquanto entrava embaixo do chuveiro com o Koorime.

As lembranças de Hiei se espaireceram ao sentir a pele de Yomi contra a sua e naquele momento, Shuiichi se tornou apenas uma reflexão. Yomi também despertava algo nele. Não tão forte quanto Kurama, mas era delicioso também. As mãos de Hiei desceram aflitas pelas nádegas de Yomi e o apertaram contra ele.

-Percebo que você acordou animado - disse sorrateiramente Yomi.

-Sempre acordo assim.

-Que ótimo... – ele falou tomando um dos mamilos de Hiei entre os lábios.

A sucção da pele entre a água era uma das maiores delicias que Hiei se confrontava. Os dois demônios se agarravam e esfregavam-se com uma ânsia já conhecida entre eles. As línguas mexiam-se copiosamente entre suas peles e Yomi apenas reagiu com consentimento quando Hiei o virou de costas...sua habilidosa língua percorreu por toda sua coluna vertebral, dando a Yomi a sensação de um corrente eletrica percorrendo seu corpo. Em resposta Yomi se inclina esperando para receber seu premio. Um prêmio que com certeza Kurama já tinha se deliciado muitas vezes. E agora seria dele. A sensação de triunfo sobre o Kitsune foi o mais poderoso afrodiziaco que o demonio já havia experimentado. Yomi apoiou as mãos na parede do banheiro e empinou o bumbum para Hiei. Sentiu o membro duro invadir-lhe as nádegas e riu embevecido ao perceber que estava gostando daquele baixinho. Talves de Kurama não tirasse da cabeça seu amor por Hiei, o rei de Gandara poderia ficar pra sempre com o Koorime.

A dança dos corpos começou e mais um gemido se misturou ao de Yomi e Hiei. Hynde se tocava em pé, sob a porta, observando os dois amantes. Hiei olhou o empregado de Yomi e aquilo o encheu mais de tesão. Agarrando com forças as nádegas do rei de Gandara ele alcançou o clímax.

Pouco depois, sentado no piso do banheiro, Hiei viu Yomi se secar com a toalha e sair do banheiro, indo ao quarto para se divertir mais com Hynde. E Hiei ficou ali, ouvindo os gemidos sexuais dois e sentindo-se completamente estranho a si mesmo. Vazio...triste...

O que ele estava fazendo a Kurama? E a ele mesmo? Com nojo de si mesmo, ele se levantou e não olhou para o espelho...Não queria ver seus olhos cheios d´água.

Continua...

_Nota da Autora: Pois é pessoal. Um fic pra Sandy não pode ser algo doce e gentil, tem que ser forte e cheio de perversão...Hehehe... Mas eu to sofrendo mto em fazer Hiei trair Kurama... Viu Sandy, o que eu faço por você?_

_Obrigada pelos reviews e continuem dando seus comentários. Bjoes especiais pra Akai Tenshi que ta me matando de chorar com o fic dela do Kai e Tyson, pra Lu-Hiei e pro Kamui (meu beta). _


End file.
